1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a cover device and an electronic device including the same, and more particularly, to a cover device with an integrated display.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices function as important means for delivering various kinds of information to users. Electronic devices can provide various functions and programs through cover devices.
Since a display unit is generally provided on a front surface of an electronic device and outer surfaces can be scratched or damaged due to an impact while the user carries the electronic device, various cases or covers (hereinafter, generally referred to as cover devices) have been provided.
The cover devices may be classified into various types, for example, a first type in which only an outer periphery or a rear surface of an electronic device is covered, and a second type (hereinafter referred to as a flip cover) in which both front and rear surfaces of an electronic device are covered and a front cover is opened and closed only when the display unit is used.
In addition, the flip cover may be classified into two types, for example, a separate flip cover having a rear cover that covers a rear surface of an electronic device, and an integrated flip cover in which the rear cover functions as the rear surface of the electronic device.
A cover device has been developed that works with the electronic device to turn the display unit of the electronic device on and off and the front cover of the cover device is opened and closed.